Love, Harpies, and Dragons
by moonseeker0609
Summary: Charlie Weasley moved to Romania. But, no one really knew why except a famous Quidditch player and the twins. What happens when they are reunited in the aftermath of the war? Will the reason he left come back to haunt him? Charlie/Gwenog Ship! XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is written in First POV and mainly in Charlie's. Although there will be times it'll be in Gwenog's POV. This maybe slightly AU because Gwenog is the same age as Charlie and she attended Hogwarts, although I don't remember too much information on Gwenog in the books. I hope you like it! XD**

* * *

Prologue of Love, Harpies and Dragons

No one really knew why I was doing this. No one but the twins that is, and her.

I had always wanted to be a dragon tamer; it seemed like the perfect job! Exciting, dangerous, and with just a flair of originality, I mean how many people can say they are a DRAGON TAMER! How Merlin is that?

That's the reason I told my parents, my family, and my friends that I was leaving. That I wanted to be a dragon tamer and the closest reservation taking rookies was in Romania. Of course the Weasley family was none too happy about me moving so far away, but eventually they succumbed to the fact that I was going. And no amount of talking was going to keep me from moving.

Somehow, to this day I'll never know, the twins just knew. They knew that wasn't the only reason. So they pestered, and pestered, and pranked, and pestered some more until they got the answer to the unasked question.

Why? Why was I really going?

The same reason any man, boy, or teen runs away, leaves, the reason was a woman.

A woman who broke my heart in two, a woman who made me fall head over heels only to ensure that I plummeted to the harsh reality of gravity and ground. She was my world. And no one knew.

She wanted it that way. Our relationship to remain the shadows, she told me that it made our romance all the more exciting and thrilling. And I was fine with that, as long as it was me who was holding her in the end. As long as it was only me who felt those soft and luscious lips against mine.

I, Charlie Weasley, renowned player and overall heartthrob, had fallen deeply in love with…the equally sexy Gwenog Jones.

Our seventh year together was bliss, that year we were together, was the happiest of my life. We would kiss in forgotten broom closets, snog in empty classrooms, and whisper words of love in each other's ear in the Room of Requirement, our favorite getaway.

Then she ended it. Abruptly, unexpectedly, in fact I had thought that she was finally willing to let everyone know that we were an item. So those jerks I call friends would stop leering at her.

It was the day of our graduation, and I swear my heart stopped as I saw her give me a soft smile as she accepted her diploma. After the graduation, she brushed past me, her hand lingering against my arm, it sent sparks of electricity through my body. I reached into my pocket and found a note.

It read: Meet me at the Trophy Case at 4:30. –Yours, G.

And you can be sure that I was there, on time, fidgeting like the major gryffindork I secretly was. She walked up to me, her warm brown eyes meeting mine, and I swear the world stopped.

"Hey," she had whispered and smiled.

"Hey," I replied but somehow I knew that the smile was forced, that her tone was shaky.

Now understand at this point, I was going to play quidditch for the Tornadoes, they had offered me their seeker position and I was inclined to accept. Especially since the woman I was in love with was staying here in England, playing as a chaser for the Harpies. It was no secret to anyone that I had a love of magical creatures. Many were surprised I decided to play quidditch instead of finding a career in magical creatures. But, I couldn't leave her.

And trust me, here comes the gryffindork again, it physically hurt to be away from her. She was my every thought that I couldn't even think straight. If I thought we were old enough, I would have proposed right then and there.

"Charlie," she said looking at her hands.

And now I know something's wrong. Gwenog and I had been in the same year, same house, and she was a Gryffindor through and through. She was never scared, never shy; in fact it scared me how confident she was. And maybe filled my dreams…, but that's a whole different thing.

"Gwen? What's up?" I ask, and now I'm getting real scared, because she won't look me in the eyes. She's looking everywhere but into my eyes, and now I realize what's up.

"Charlie, I think that we should…well we should," she started and her hands began to fidget, she looked back down at them. Gwenog furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her eyes shut.

And then everything clicked, I understood why she was acting strangely. She didn't come here to tell me that she was ready to make our relationship public. She was here to bury it. Forever. She was dumping me.

"Gwen…are you breaking up with me?" I question softly, and I cursed myself mentally for the soft crack in my voice as I spoke. My heart was breaking, and I, a full grown man (at least in my eyes), wanted to cry. To straight up sob, because I couldn't live without her. She had become my everything.

She tucked a strand of that lovely auburn hair of hers behind her ear. "Y-Yes," she breathed tenderly, and I could tell that she was scared of my reaction.

"Why?" I press, because I need to know. What did I do wrong? Did she love someone else? Did she finally realize she could do so much better? Or did she just use me as a stress relief? That would explain keeping our relationship in the dark.

"This wasn't supposed to last, Charlie! We are going our separate ways, we've graduated! It's time to grow up and move on! And I don't want you to make the mistake of staying when I don't feel the same way you do!" Gwenog snapped and looked up into my eyes.

That was a mistake, because I saw that she was serious, and there was a hidden emotion I had never seen in her eyes. That emotion was prominent and mixed in with her dead seriousness. For a second I thought I saw tears swarming to the surface, but she looked away. That emotion, the one that I couldn't recognize would haunt me every day since then.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but it's time for us to say goodbye," she whispered before walking away.

And I swear I could hear my heart breaking. Although the last thought I had as she walked away was, "Merlin, I love her." I just wish I had told her. But maybe that would have made it hurt even more.

And so I ran. I ran like a little boy. I ran from the girl who would haunt my every dream and my every thought since then. I ran from the pain all the memories of England would bring. I ran from the poster of the woman I loved on the wall of my little sister. Yes, I ran because the truth is I'm still not over her.

* * *

**There will be a song attached to each chapter, a playlist of sorts. The song I acquired inspiration from for this chapter is "The Truth by Jason Aldean."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, I only own the plot and any original characters.**

**Please Review! It helps the chapters be uploaded faster! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to those who have already favorited/alerted my story! And thanks for the review, mspstar97! You inspired me to write this chapter! I hope you like it! I forgot in the last chapter to thank my beta! Thanks ceville143! You be jammin'! XD Onto the story, I guess, it's still in Charlie Weasley's POV!**

* * *

Chapter 1 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

I was numb.

Numb to the frantic wails of my mother.

Numb to the stone like face of my once very expressive brother.

Numb to the silent tears falling down the scarred face of my older brother.

Numb to the apologetic words and murmurs of my younger brother, usually so straight laced.

Numb to the lost look on my little sister's face, a defeated look that looked so wrong on her face.

I was numb.

I couldn't feel pain.

None as I stared into the lifeless body of my younger brother, who was once so full of life. A brother who brought laughter and joy to anyone he came in contact with. A brother whom was the other half of another brother, and had been brave enough to start a business based on an idea in the middle of a war.

It should have been me. I think.

My numbed mind spurs out that one thought and it comes slowly like molasses and tastes bitter on my lips as I murmur it.

"It should have been me," I murmur again. But I know no one really heard me. My father was trying to console my mother but to no avail, my mother's cries and sobs were the loudest in the once happy hall.

Fred should have lived. Fred deserved to live. He was more vital to this family than I. He was George's other half, we essentially lost two brothers today because George wasn't George without Fred.

Everyone could live, be themselves if it had been me. I was just the brother who had run away. Run to the expanse of the dragon reserve in Romania. I had no life other than my dragons in Romania. Fred had friends, a business, a twin to take care of. I had my dragons. They would have found someone to replace me soon after I died.

No, Fred shouldn't have died. It should have been me.

And no longer was I numb.

A dull throbbing ache began to fill me radiating from my heart.

Fred was dead.

And it should have been me.

I can't stay here any longer. I know. Looking at my family is killing me. I think quite literally.

I catch my father's eye and he nods ever so subtly. My father always knew what I needed or wanted. He was good at silent conversation like that.

And then I run; like I did before, with Gwenog. And then that thought that I'm just running away again, and her name makes the pain hit me again but ten times worse. And now if I don't leave right now, I know I'm going to die.

So I bolt. I leave as quickly as possible, and as silently as possible as to not arouse the attention of my family. I can feel my father's eyes on my back as I leave and then I feel disgusted with myself. I'm not even strong enough to stick around. I almost stop and turn around.

Then it hits me again.

Fred is dead.

And I'm gone. I leave. I can't stare at my dead little brother anymore.

I had lied to him. Broken my promise to protect him as his older brother. I failed him. I'm no Gryffindor. I should have been a Slytherin.

I run to the infirmary, praying to whatever God there was and great Merlin's beard that there was some calming draught left. So that I may sink into unconsciousness quickly and easily, because this pain is becoming too much.

And I'm there. And I see her. Just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her. If not more so.

I never thought she would be here. But, this is Gwenog and I should have known she'd want to protect this place too.

The pain doubles and I almost collapse at the sheer intensity of it.

Even if the wound was almost eight years old, the hurt was still fresh.

Merlin. I still love the girl.

I still wanted to run up to her, and feel the electricity that came from even the slightest brush of her lips against mine.

"Charlie?" she says in surprise as those mesmerizing brown eyes fixes on me.

"Gwen?" I whisper back. But I'm not surprised, because I've been staring at her like a creeper for a few minutes now frozen in place.

"Hey," she replies and looked down, biting her lips slightly.

Oh Merlin's Great Beard. Why did she have to do that? She had to do the one thing that is included in every single fantasy of mine. Her biting her lip is just so…Merlin…so sexy. So kissable. So delectable. I just want to throw her down and press my lips hungrily against hers. I want to feel her nibbling at my bottom lip.

_Oh blimey, mate! You haven't said anything!_ I chastise myself.

"Hi," I sigh.

"How…How are you?" she asks and looks me in the eyes again. And there it is. That emotion that has haunted me since that day. What the bloody hell is it?

And it hits me. How am I? I'm dying slowly. Because it should have been me.

"Fred…Fred died," I respond and for some reason, I feel the tears coming on now.

I hadn't cried beforehand, when I heard the news. I, Charlie Weasley, am not a crier. I can count the number of times I've counted on one hand.

"Oh, Charlie," she sighs and stands. I can see the wince she tried to hide. That's when I notice that her leg is bandaged, and I immediately want to ask about it. But seeing her pitying expression. I can almost feel the apology for my loss on her lips.

That's what makes me say this. The truth.

"It should have been me," I murmur and look down. Now there are tears falling from my eyes. Silent tears streaming down my face.

Her eyes widen and she gasps. That's when I feel her arms around me. And comfort fills me. I'm home. I think. I'm home.

The truth reemerges. But she isn't mine. I'm hers. It's one sided. And Fred is dead. It should have been me.

I should have pushed her away. Because this isn't helping me. It's opening old wounds, making them fresh.

But it IS helping me. I need her. And I can't get myself to push her away. I love her. Merlin. She's it. I realize. No one else could I ever love like her. So I'll take what I get.

I lean into her embrace and wrap my arms around her crushing her to me. I hope I'm not hurting her.

I cry into her shoulder, as she strokes my long auburn hair and murmurs soft words into my ear. Words I can't understand at the moment because I'm too busy sobbing.

It should have been me.

As the tears die, because I, Charlie Weasley, cannot be that weak as to sob into the love of my life's shoulder when I am not welcome there.

I notice that she's crying too, sobbing into me. The words are broken and coming out in spurts. And they begin to register a bit of understanding. My eyes widen as I understand why she is crying.

And one thought radiates through me.

Why?

* * *

**I am such a bad person. I leave you guys with that huge cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**So why do you, the readers, think that she is crying? Let me know in a review! And tell me what you think is going to happen next? I look forward to your thoughts on where this story may or may not be going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter universe, I only own the plot and any original characters!**

**Again, please review! It really does make me write the next chapter just a little bit quicker! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is in Gwenog's POV. You finally get to see her side of things! This is basically the last chapter written in Gwenog's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

**Gwenog POV**

Good Merlin's Beard Almighty! My leg burns. Stupid hex had to hit me at the end of the battle. While I was celebrating that Potter bloke's victory.

Stupid, dumb, bloody death eater who felt like hexing me after the war was lost.

Who does that?

The bloody death eater should have just run. Been smart about it, he had just lost; nothing was going to change now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead.

But, noooooo, just had to hex me, like the war was still going on. Thank Merlin he was caught. If he had run he would have been fine, long gone!

Dumb death eater.

Now I have to sit here, letting this healer heal me, or whatever.

This stinks.

On the bright side, I think I saw him.

Or at least that…that hair color I love so much.

I close my eyes. Recalling his image again. Merlin is he beautiful.

Guys aren't supposed to be beautiful. But, he is.

With his chiseled features, deep blue entrancing eyes, muscular body that just makes me shiver at the thought of it, and that hair.

Merlin his hair, don't even get me started because I am in love with it. I can almost feel it's silky texture as it runs through my fingers, and it's color as the light from a fire reflects off of it. It was long, maybe still is knowing him. And he would tie it back, with just a few strands falling in front of his eyes, most men can't pull off a pony-tail, but Merlin can he.

The color. I can't get over it. It paired with those blue eyes. The moment I met him, red became my favorite color. But not any red, the Weasley red that each child sported on their head.

Suddenly I feel tingling like someone is watching me. Examining me. So I turn ever so slightly. And my heart stops.

Bloody hell. The man I was fantasizing about was in front of me. But he looked so lost. Not anything like the Charlie Weasley I fell in love with, am still in love with.

He's okay. I remind myself and I felt some of the worry of the last few hours leave me. My body relaxes and I didn't even realize I was that concerned about him until that concern left.

He was dirty, sweaty, bloody (not with his own blood I noticed with relief) and he never looked sexier. I hadn't seen him in eight years, but the wound of leaving him was still fresh like it happened yesterday.

"Charlie?" I say in surprise and I look into his now dull blue eyes. They aren't as bright as they used to be, the seemed dulled and full of sorrow. Although they were still that delectable shade of blue I loved so much.

"Gwen?" he whispers back softly. I feel myself shiver in delight of him saying my name, my nickname. He's still the only one I let call me Gwen. It seems like a logical nickname for Gwenog but no one ever used it until him. And I can't imagine anyone else using it anyway. He's tainted it for me.

I look down because I can't look him in the eyes. He's not mine anymore. I remind myself.

"Hey," I reply and bite my lip. Something I really should stop, I'm going to get sores one of these days with all the times I bite my lip.

"Hi," he sighs. Merlin why did he have to sigh? It just adds this raspy tone to his voice that reminds me of his after snogging voice, which leads to me thinking of us snogging. That obviously leads to the many fantasies I've had over the years of him and I snogging. Plus I'm biting my lip, which adds to the thought of me biting his lip and how he sighs and gasps when I do so.

He's not yours! I chastise myself for these thoughts. I may always be his, but he'll never be mine. And then I want to cry because he's here in front of me after eight years and he's just gotten sexier. No man could ever be as sexy as he to me.

Merlin knows that the Harpies have tried and tried again to find me a man. But I quickly discover that they aren't Charlie Weasley.

The very Charlie Weasley I dumped. And I have second guessed that decision every day since then.

_Say something Gwenog! _A voice screams out of nowhere, breaking the haze of my thoughts.

"How-How are you?" I ask and then I want to hand-to-forehead so bad. How stupid was that? Asking how he was in the wake of a war. What is he supposed to say? I'm just downright jolly, Gwen! I'm going to go make out with my incredibly hot Romanian girlfriend that you should meet! You'll love her. I do. I'm going to propose, Gwen.

And holy Merlin's beard, I just got myself jealous from my own thoughts.

I shake the thoughts away and look into his eyes again, releasing my lip. And good gracious do I love him. Now he has stubble, I notice. Just light red hairs peeking out of the skin of his chin and jaw.

Do I want to feel that stubble against my cheek, fingers, and lips. Dumbledore yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I want to feel it so bad that I can feel my body beginning to twitch because of how much I am restraining myself.

"Fred…Fred died," he whispers softly. And my eyes widen in surprise. Fred, I recall, one of the twins my memory serves me.

Charlie. I am so sorry. I think but just as I'm about to say it, I see tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. He doesn't need that.

"Oh, Charlie," I sigh, relishing in the way his name rolls off my tongue. I stand quickly and then I'm instantly reminded as to my injury and wince. I try to hide it, because now is about Charlie. I'm not important. Charlie is.

"It should have been me," he murmurs. And my eyes widen in surprise and a gasp escapes my lips.

What? A voice cries in surprise within me. And I can almost feel myself begin to hyperventilate as he looks down.

Charlie dead? No, never, if it had been him, I would have died. This I know. Charlie's it for me. Then I need to feel him. Hold him, because the idea of him not being in this world is scaring the living daylights out of me. I need to make sure he is real.

So I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. I don't want to let go. Even though I know this will add salt to the wounds that his presence causes, being this close to him. I can't let go. I need him right now.

He cries into my shoulder and grabs onto me, crushing me to him. And I've never felt pain that felt this good. I stroked his hair, reminiscing in its feel and warmth.

That's when I started whispering. I don't know where it came from. What I was saying but feeling him sob. My Charlie sob. No not my Charlie, because he'll never be mine so in correction the Charlie I love sobbing when I have never seen him cry hit me so hard, that I began to cry.

Then I realize what I'm saying in between my hysteric sobs.

"You…You can't die…I need you….I need you to live. If it…h-had been you….I w-w-would have died. Never say that! Never!" I just keep repeating these phrases into his ear, as my hot tears drip into his shoulder. I nuzzle his face, and that stubble feels just as good as I thought it would.

"Why?" he whispers softly as my sobbing subsides.

That's simple enough. I love you. You're the only one I will ever love.

But I can't say that, because of the same reason I left him in the first place.

I love him so much, I can't take his dream from him. He was going to play quidditch. And only I knew the real reason. It was to stay with me. Everyone knew he had dreamed of being a dragon tamer since he was a child.

How could I take the love of my life's dream from him, just because I was selfish? He was so selfless; I couldn't have given up everything I have worked for to get on the team. And he wouldn't have asked me to. He was too good for me. Always too good. That's why I kept it a secret. He deserved better than me.

I can't tell him. Maybe he's moved on. And knowing Charlie he'll feel bad. Try to make it up to me. He can't. I've come to terms with losing him. Kind of. Maybe. Not really. But, nonetheless I can't take his dragons away from him. Never.

I love him too much.

But I don't say that to him.

I whisper, "I don't know." Instead. It's kind of the truth. I don't know why Charlie Weasley elicits such a reaction from me, I only recognize this reaction as love. This is where he lets go. I think.

This is where my heart breaks all over again.

* * *

**What do you think of Gwenog's POV? Was it good? Ok? Suckage? Review to tell me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP Universe!**

**Give a shout-out to my beta, ceville143!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So..sorry about the super long wait! I had a bit of a writers block and life caught up with me but I'm back in the grove now! Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up later today or tomorrow. This chapter is a little short, and it's in Charlie's POV, but the next one will be longer, this was just a bit of a filler really. Well I'll let you get on with it! Shout out to my beta, ceville143!**

* * *

Chapter 3 of Love, Harpies and Dragons

She doesn't know. She doesn't know why she wishes it wasn't me. This feeling of disappointment floods through me, although I'm not sure what I expected her to say.

Because I love you, Charlie, yea..I guess that was what I was hoping for. But, Gwenog would never say that. Of course not, she's the bloody sexiest woman in the Wizarding World, who has all sorts of guys proposing to her…daily! How could I even compare?

I couldn't even compare when we were in school. Our relationship never existed to the outside world. And maybe never even really existed to her.

I let go of her. This is where my wounds begin to bleed, it's like seeing her picked a scab for me, making the pain and blood return all over again.

"O-Oh," I stammer. "What are you doing here," I ask softly not sure what to say as she pulls away also, but still standing close enough to feel her warm breath against my cheek.

"The war…I kind of fought in it too," she replies with a shadow of a smirk. I remember when I would kiss that sexy smirk off her face, and make her forget why she even smirked in the first place. I shudder.

I need to get rid of these thoughts, she'll never be mine.

"Right," I murmur and look away. "So…where's your newest boyfriend…Declan Turner, I think, right? Plays for the Tornadoes? At least that's what the paper said that you two were..intimate," I say softly but I can't help the snippy tone or the jealousy in my words, I just hope she doesn't notice it.

"I'm not seeing anyone currently, Charlie," Gwenog replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, and shifting her weight onto her good leg, as she cocked her head. A look of disbelief and anger…no is that hurt on her face. I shook the thought away, why would she be hurt if she has the boyfriend? "What about you, Charles? Any hot Romanians back at your reserve?" she growled and I could almost swear I could sense jealousy rolling off of her in waves. But what did she have anything to be jealous of.

"Course not, I haven't even dated since school," I snapped, and then blushed when I realize I just told her that she was my last girlfriend. I could never date a girl, not when I knew I would never be able to give them what they searched for, love, because my heart already belonged to another.

That's why it would have never worked with Tonks and I, we didn't love each other like that. We were friends, she had fallen for Remus, and well…I had fallen a long time before that.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and did I see happiness in her eyes? She was happy I hadn't dated anyone else since her. "Y-You haven't?" she squeaked, and I can't believe I just heard the girl I was madly in love with squeak that had to be the first time I had ever heard that noise come from her.

I nodded, "Nobody since..since y'know," I murmur softly looking down, I can feel that tall tale Weasley blush creeping up my cheeks and settling there. Great. Now I look like a total buffoon.

"Did you…hear about my retirement? From the Harpies?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head and looked up a confused expression on my face, "You're..you're retiring? Why?" I asked, if anybody had told me that I would have laughed in their face, I thought she'd never retire, ever.

"Yes…I'm looking for something else currently…I was actually planning on stopping by your famous reserve to catch up once everything was finalized," she said quietly blushing.

My Gwenog, doesn't blush, ever, she was too confident, too self-assured for that kind of thing. I think that's why I was caught off guard. "R-Really? I kind of thought you didn't want anything to do with me…y'know after graduation," I answered her, and looking away.

"I don't hate you, Charlie, I never did. It tore me apart when we didn't talk at all," she sighed softly.

Oh Merlin's great beard, why did she have to sigh! It makes me think of how it felt for her to sigh against my lips, when we kissed or when I would massage the kinks and soreness out of her muscles after a Quidditch match or practice. Contrary to belief I loved giving her massages it gave me free reign to give her pleasure and satisfaction while simultaneously touching her.

I need to stop.

Like, now.

I'm digging myself into a deeper hole!

And she was torn apart! Suddenly anger filled me when what she said finally registered with me. "YOU were torn apart? I was torn apart! I told you I loved you and that I wanted to tell everyone that we were together and you DUMPED me. I couldn't think or see straight for months. Merlin, and after all that I STILL love you!" I growled and turned around on my heel, the words just poured out of me, I'm not really quite sure what I just said.

I stormed out of the infirmary, maybe I can go find out if the Astronomy Tower is up and see if the anti-suicide charms are still on it.

* * *

**What did you think? I kind of liked how he was caught up on the sigh...and then got upset. Haha. Anyways, let me know what you think of my last sentence I thought it was a bit charming, don't you? Yes, I'm seeking compliments, my bad...but, it's what keeps my writing! Thanks for reading and Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

I couldn't speak, I was fuming.

What gave her the right to be torn up about our break-up when it was caused BY HER? If I had any say, we'd be married by now with Quidditch loving children with fiery red hair and those golden brown eyes I love so much.

I mumbled as many curse words as I could as I stumbled up the Astronomy Tower's steps. I wasn't joking. I really am considering seeing if the anti-suicide charms are still up.

A part of me wants to jump, to let go, and hope the charms aren't up so this searing pain will end.

The other part reminds me of the grief-stricken loved ones, the tear stained faces, and the loud sobs of my mother when she realizes yet another child died of hers, but this time by choice.

A silent war is raging inside me as I climb those stairs. Maybe, fate will just intervene and make me fall down the stairs to my painful death. Maybe I'll find that the whole top of the tower is missing and accidentally fall off just because I didn't notice. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

I reach the top. And everything looks the same, or at least close to the same, just a few scorch marks here and there.

I walk over to the spot, the secret little compartment I made after studying and searching all sorts of books in the library. I had made it for her. I remember. Hid small romantic items in there, blankets, candles, butterbeer. All for her. Always for her.

I open it gingerly revealing the insides like a time capsule. I furrowed my eyebrows, when I saw everything in there, everything I had hidden still in place but a small note, was tucked on top. I hadn't left that. I picked it up gently, and immediately recognized the handwriting; it still smelled faintly of her. On the top read my name:

**_Charlie Weasley_**

I open it slowly; a bit scared of what I'll find. It reads:

**_Charlie,_**

**_It's graduation! Finally, after these seven years we'll be free! Off into the world! It's really the night before graduation, we just met actually. My cheek still tingles from where you gave me a good night kiss. You left just now, I told you I needed a few minutes and then I'd follow you. Knowing you, you'll be waiting in the common room, making sure I got in alright._**

**_Tonight you told me, for sure your plans after graduation. Though you'd been hinting at it. You were going to take that offer to play for the Tornadoes. For me. To be with me. I can't tell you how that makes my heart race or how happy it makes me feel, like I'm flying on my broom taking a victory lap after scoring the winning point!_**

**_But, I know the truth too. You don't want to be another Quidditch player like me. You don't love the sport like I do. Sure, you love the game, but it's not your real passion, you don't light up talking about it. You light up talking about…dragons. Don't lie to me and tell me you didn't get accepted into that internship in Romania at that reserve. It's your dream. You're willing to give up your dream…for me._**

**_I don't deserve you. I could never give up my dream of playing Quidditch for you. Even if I know now, that I am madly and deeply in love with you, also armed with the knowledge I probably always will be. So that's why come tomorrow, when we meet secretly once more, I'm going to break our hearts. I can't take your dragons from you, Charlie. No more than you could have asked me to leave my dream of playing for the Harpies._**

**_I couldn't do it without leaving an explanation somewhere. Without telling you why. And I know you have so many more questions like why I kept us a secret. Why I never wanted to tell anyone. Why I never paid you any sort of attention other than our secret encounters._**

**_But, that's not important. What's important is I love you. I always will love you, Charlie Weasley. That's why I'm going to leave you. You'll move on. You'll find some beautiful Romanian, possibly a veela, girl, and marry her, have beautiful children, with fiery red hair and deep crystal blue eyes. And I'll be the award winning Chaser of the Harpies, who will always love the dragon tamer in Romania._**

**_Love,_**

**_Gwen_**

**_P.S. You're still the only one I let call me that, and you'll always be the only one._**

I read it. And reread it. And read it again. My fingers lightly tracing the dried tear stains on the page. My heart pounding painfully in my chest. Was this a cruel joke? Or was it real? And if it was real, it was written EIGHT years ago; did she still feel this way? I sure as heck still loved her. Had I just told her that?

Oh Chinese Fireball, Crumpled Snorkack's fiery Merlin pants, (p.s. I just revised the language of my thoughts. It's not for young ears what I may or may not have just cursed.) I told her I loved her. After yelling at her about being torn apart. And why did I feel this ebbing guilt of totally forgetting my little brother's death for a few moments.

It really should have been me. Fred had everything figured out. A girlfriend, a shop, a best friend/brother, what did I have? Dragons. That's it. Just dragons. And I would trade all that time with my dragons for one more day with Gwenog in love with me. I looked over at the edge of the tower and then stood up, grasping the letter tightly.

I ruin everything. It should have been me. Gwenog will never feel this way about me again. I should have fought for her. But, no, I was a coward.

I walk to the edge.

I guess this is where I test the anti-suicide charms.

I bend my knees as the cold wind whipped at my face, freezing the tears I was crying to my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying till this moment.

I take a deep breath.

And prepare to jump.

* * *

**Hey! So...cliffhanger...fun right? I hope you guys liked it? Is that what you all were expecting? Give me a review telling me what you think is going to happen next! :)**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the super long wait! I promise to have the next chapter up soon. :) Anways this one is a bit longer than usual because you all had to wait longer for it! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**(I do not own Harry Potter Universe.)**

**(Shout out to beta ceville143)**

* * *

Chapter 5 of Love, Harpies and Dragons

As I'm about to jump.

Something stops me.

Not a person.

Not a sound.

Not an animal.

I didn't catch sight of the Quidditch Pitch, or the Black Lake.

A thought, a memory, it hits me like a ton of bricks and has me scrambling away from the edge in seconds.

The wails.

My mother. My family. Gwen.

What would they think?

Who have I become?

I was once the brave, courageous, and fearless Charlie Weasley who single handedly held down a Chinese Fireball that was deemed the most dangerous dragon on the reserve. Hence the tattoo that now flew around my torso and back.

I was the older brother that my younger siblings looked up to, begged to have stories about, pleaded to hear from.

I was a Gryffindor.

And right now, I was acting no better than a Slytherin, a snake, trying to run away from my problems.

I can almost imagine my mother screaming in my face about what I had been thinking about doing.

I sit down against the wall and cradle my head in my hands, the parchment that I crumbled up in my hand is scratching my forehead uncomfortably but I ignored it.

Life is rough.

Yes, it's very tough, rough, it's like taming a dragon.

One day the dragon is receptive, playful, wants attention and extremely cooperative.

The next it's breathing fire down upon you, roaring in anger, and is very…very agigitated and wants nothing to do with you.

But the thing with taming a dragon is, you have to keep at it, because one day you'll reach the finish and you'll look back and be thankful for every good day and bad day because they helped you become a better tamer in the end.

That's why I'm here.

That's why I can't do this.

How could I have been so selfish?

When did I become this weak?

So Gwenog doesn't love me, I'll just have to live my life alone.

I have siblings who love me, parents who adore me, friends who cherish me, and dragons who need me.

I'm Charlie Weasley, dangit, and I'm not going to run away anymore.

I'm going to go to Gwenog tell her that I love her, and I always will and hope for the best. Because I'm a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors face their fears head on.

If I'm rejected I'll just walk away, knowing that I took that risk. I need to know. And I'm going to find out.

I stand up and walk down the stairs the letter still crumpled in my hand. I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand.

I'm a Gryffindor.

I'm Charlie Weasley.

And I'm going to tell her.

~Gwenog~

He told me he still loved me.

Charlie Weasley. Still. Loves me.

He loves me.

He's angry.

Oh merlin.

He doesn't know.

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin's saggy pants. I have to tell him!

That he's for me. That I'm his and always have been.

He hasn't dated anyone since me.

He was torn up over the break up.

He still loves me.

I limp out of the infirmary.

I need to tell him.

My chest is pounding so hard, I think it's going to make a permanent impression on my chest.

I need him.

I want him.

Charlie.

Merlin.

I wonder if he ever saw that letter.

I hope he hasn't.

He acted like he didn't.

Merlin.

I say Merlin a lot. I think it's to replace the other words I want to say at the moment. A few select curse words to be exact.

Off topic I know.

Where would Charlie go to if he was upset?

Where did he always go?

..hmmm….

OH MY MERLIN'S GREY OLD BEARD! I KNOW WHERE HE WENT.

Now to figure out how to get up all those stairs while I'm injured.

Hmm…

The pain'll be worth it, if I get to feel those smooth, firm, lips against mine again, to be able to run my hands through that fiery red hair that just fires me up. Oh yes. So worth it. Unbelievably worth it.

I begin my limp up the stairs.

Ouch.

This hurts more than I thought it would.

If everything goes according to plan, maybe Charlie will carry me down them.

Ooooo. Yes. Good idea, Gwenog. Good idea, my friend.

That is if he still wants me.

I pause.

What if he doesn't want me back. What if he doesn't want me near him at all.

I shake the thought away.

I'm not letting him go this time. I'll follow him to the edge of the Earth and then some to get my feisty, fiery, passionate Weasley back.

I'm not going anywhere this time.

~Charlie~

I walk down the steps, one at a time, trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her when I see her.

Maybe action is better.

Just kiss her.

That would work.

Although I might end up getting the crud beaten out of me for being so forward.

Maybe not the best idea.

Gwenog is a world renowned Quidditch player. She probably can pack a worse punch than she did during Hogwarts.

But I can also take a punch better.

Awwww..this is so hard. I want to kiss her so bad, but I'd wait years if that's what it took to have her forevermore.

A muffled noise comes from further down the staircase.

I start racing down them now clutching my wand.

I turn and BAM!

I come to what would be a screeching halt. My arms flailing as I struggled to maintain balance.

Once I'm balanced I look to see who it is. And I'm shocked.

"G-Gwen?" I ask, my eyes wide in surprise and my lips parted.

She doesn't reply instead she launches at me, her lips pressing to mine. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls herself up, kissing me with a passion that has my knees shaking, almost buckling under the sheer intensity of it. She takes advantage of my parted lips and I gasp as she slips her tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance as I wrap my arms around her waist to keep her lips on mine. The parchment still clutched in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright...so...I've been out for a long. Long. Long. Time. Sorry about that. My laptop broke down, which led to the long road of getting it fixed, and now that I finally have it back, I can finally finish this story! So to those faithful readers who read it before hand, and have waited patiently for it's return I give you...AN ELECTRONIC WAFFLE (#)! There! And as bonus, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own, JK Rowling's Harry Potter or her characters, I am merely borrrowing them! I do however own any oc's and the plot!**

* * *

**Here's a summary for you, because it has been...so long!**

**Gwenog Jones has just found Charlie in the Astronomy tower, where he found a letter that she left to him, after she dumped him in seventh year. Instead of talking, Gwenog just jumps up and kisses him, and that's where we are at right now. The kiss.**

Chapter 6 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

Bliss.

Pure bliss is what I feel.

Her lips on mine.

If I could, I'd spend the rest of my life right here, with my hands on her hips, her hands in my hair, and our lips touching, in what I could only describe as euphoria.

And I'm hugging her closer. As close as possible knowing my heart can't take her leaving me again. Not after this.

Her letter is crumpled at our feet, having fallen to the floor in the chaos that was our kiss.

Chaos: yes.

Perfection: yes.

_I love you._

_I need you._

_Don't leave._

My mind urged me to say, to beg, but I was too caught up in the perfection of this kiss.

Merlin's soggy beard, why did I have to breathe? My lungs burnt with the need for air, with the need to breathe.

I pull away reluctantly, my forehead still touching hers, our noses almost touching, I can feel her hot breath on my lips taunting me with how close they were, begging for another kiss. My hands move to her back, pulling even closer, afraid that if I didn't secure her place in my arms she might leave again.

And that would kill me. This I knew. I couldn't say goodbye twice. Once was hell enough.

I took a deep breath, summoned that Gryffindor courage and opened my eyes.

Sea blue met chocolaty brown.

Then her hands reluctantly move downward, I can feel her nails lightly scraping my scalp, her finger tips dragging down until her hands rested on either side of my neck. Her thumbs lightly caresses the stubble there.

Without her hands holding up my hair it falls into a red fiery curtain around us, hiding our faces from what seemed like the world, only making this moment more private.

Her brown eyes search mine.

"I'm moving," she breathes almost inaudibly, but I'm so focused on her and my mind is still so…blown I don't hear her.

"I'm moving," she whispers a little louder and this time I do hear her.

"Whaa?" I reply, she tells me this after she's kissed me, after she's made it so that I don't think I can let her go again. My arms tighten around her.

"I'm retiring from Quidditch and moving from London," she whispers again. But that doesn't give me any clarity and peace of mind.

"Why?" I ask, knowing that where ever she is going, I'm immediately moving to also.

"I've fulfilled one dream of mine, but it's time I work on acquiring my other dream," she breaths.

"What dream?" I inquire again, still not understanding where this is going.

"I'm moving to Romania, Charlie. You see…I'm madly in love with a dragon tamer there and pushed him away so many years ago, I was afraid he'd never want to see me again. He's been my dream since I said goodbye. My dream is to be with him, wake up every morning and see him lying next to me, to have little red headed children running around and one be a seeker like him, and one a chaser like me. Maybe even have an affinity for magical creatures, like their father," she ranted softly, her fingers drawing soft patterns in the skin of my neck, and becoming entangled in the soft fine hair at the back of it.

I listened closely, and then my heart skipped a beat.

_That's me! That's me! I'm her dream!_

My heart seems to scream with each thud as it begins to race. I'm frozen unable to say anything at all.

She stops her caresses and sighs. I can feel her trying to get out of my grasp, she thinks I'm rejecting her. Oh Merlin. She thinks I don't want that too. I take a deep breath and reply.

"I have a dream too. Have had this dream since fifth year at Hogwarts. I fell madly in love with a Quidditch player through and through. And she pushed me away after a year of bliss, but even though she broke my heart, I haven't been able to move on. She's been my every thought and no woman could ever compare. I dream about her being the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night and the first thing I see when I wake up the next morning. I dream about little brown haired kids flying around on brooms when they first learn to walk because my absolutely beautiful and Quidditch-crazed wife is already training them for a future in Quidditch. I dream about you, Gwenog. I love you," he whispered in response and hugged her close. "Last time I just let you go. This time, I'm not leaving without a fight."

"I don't plan on leaving ever again, Mr. Charlie Weasley," she whispered and their lips descended upon each other, meeting in the middle.

~A Few Hours Later~

Gwenog and I walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, smiling at each other goofily, and looking into each other's eyes.

Arthur saw his second eldest walk in and his son looked happy for the first time in a long time. Mr. Weasley smiled for the first time that day.

Molly saw Arthur's smile and followed his gaze. She smiled softly, tears still in her eyes, until she realized she had no idea who this girl was or that Charlie was even dating. Suddenly her temper flared.

"Charles Weasley!" Molly yelled standing, her face red.

My head snapped around to my mother and my eyes widened.

_Uh oh._


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! As promised here is the next chapter of Love, Harpies, and Dragons! I'll be posting a chapter a day now, until it is finished. There is only like three more chapters to go, and they'll be skipping ahead to future events, more like one-shots of their future together.**

**Thanks!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

"Who is this?" My mother asked harshly as she stood, a hand resting on her hip.

My mother's face was still the perfect mask of maternal anger, even with her cheeks swollen and puffy from crying.

"Umm…ughhh," I reply, my mind moving at a mile a minute, and my mouth being sluggish wasn't catching up with it. I can only imagine my gaping expression, and felt that embarrassing tomato red blush creep up my cheeks and settle there.

I look over at Gwenog for some help, but her eyebrow is raised, an adorable slight pout on her lips that he had the urge to kiss repeatedly. The hand not holding his rested on her hip, as she leaned away from him, looking annoyed and irritated at my lack of response.

Oh Merlin. I gulp. Then turn back to look at my mother, my lips parting to respond when….

"Merlin, mum! It's pretty obvious who that is! It's the girl, Charlie's been hung up on since seventh year!" Ginny said standing up, her hands on her hips and looking eerily like their mother's expression. "I mean, what did you expect? That's why he kept shruggin' off your attempts for him to hook up with…with…," she had started out strong before her eyes widened, and her bottom lip quivered, "Tonks." She whispered the last word before tears cascaded down her eyes and she collapsed back onto the bench, sobbing quietly into her hands. Harry, who had been sitting next to her, wrapped an arm around her gently, holding her to him, looking just as distraught at the mention of their newly deceased friend.

Molly Weasley's face went white, looking down at her hands, as her anger all but dissipated into thin air at Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin's mention.

Tonks.

Dead.

One of the only other people who knew why I had always shrugged off my mum's attempts to hook us up. She was brilliant. But not my kind of brilliant.

We both knew we weren't meant to be.

She thought I was cute.

I thought her bubblegum pink hair adorable.

But. My heart had already been given to someone else.

And she found her special someone to give her heart too.

And I all but wanted to punch Remus' face in for what he put Tonks through.

Because after all was said and done, she was my best friend, and she knew me better than anyone.

Remus had chosen Harry to be little Teddy's godfather, but Tonks had promised I'd be the god-dad to the next one.

But there wasn't going to be a next one.

Not for them.

Tonks and Remus were gone. For good.

I swallowed away the lump in my throat and ignored the burn of tears behind my eyes.

Finally mustering up enough thought to answer my mother, and trying to ease away the new grief-stricken silence. "Mum, family, this is my….my…," I said with confidence before trying to define our relationship, only to realize we had never defined it.

What were we?

Were we lovers?

Friends with benefits?

Boyfriend/Girlfriend?

Fiancee?

Although I don't remember proposing….I'll need to get right on that.

I looked to Gwenog for help, she smiled gently and sadly at me, knowing I was hurting just as much as everyone else in the room at Tonks' mention and rolled her eyes to lighten the mood.

"I'm his girlfriend, Gwenog," she finished for him before turning to Molly and holding out her hand to the woman kindly.

I smiled goofily, and squeezed her hand affectionately. I liked that, _she's MY girlfriend._

_Mine._

_Mmm._

That's right I'm possessive, especially since I can see that bloke, Donald Tuney, checking out her arse. I was usually the calm-headed one, but my blood was boiling. I looked over at Donald and practically snarled, I'm sure my look said I was going to kill him.

Well, if he didn't get his eyes off my girlfriend's bloody fit arse, I sure as was going to!

He yelped and turned around. I humphed proudly and turned to Gwenog.

Gwenog was smirking and looked pointedly at Donald's retreating form and me. I shrugged sheepishly and turned back towards my mum who was chattering excitedly.

Ginny's head snapped up as though she just realized something.

"Wait Gwenog? Like Gwenog Jones? OH MERLIN'S SOGGY PANTS! YOU'RE GWENOG JONES!" Ginny said hopping up, her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with awe. It was a bit comical really, tears staining her cheeks, and looked as if she was going to catch some Nargles with her mouth with how far her jaw dropped.

"Yours truly," Gwenog said with a chuckle and an easy smile shrugging.

"You're like…I mean…You're the best Chaser Quidditch has ever seen!" Ginny began to rant excitedly.

"I don't know, your pretty good yourself. Harpy scouts have been checking you out on the field. It seems they wanted a Weasley on the back of a jersey," Gwenog said calmly shrugging indifferently.

Ginny squeeled happily and jumped up running around and hugged Gwenog.

"I have never heard Ginny squeal. Merlin, she's getting soft. Must have started when she started dating Harry," I stage whispered out the corner of my mouth smiling.

Harry shook his head, giving me a look of sympathy.

Ginny turned and gave me a death glare, after releasing Gwenog.

"Would you like to repeat that, dear brother?" Ginny spat angrily, her red hair swinging around her, now looked like flames of anger. Rage rolled off her in waves as she put her hands on her hips, her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyebrows raised, tapping her foot.

I gulped when I noticed her wand in one of her hands. "Err…ummm…," I stammered. If there was anything that intimidated me in this world, it was Ginny Weasley's famous Bat Bogey Hex.

Gwenog giggled at my frightened expression, it sounding like the tinkling of bells.

Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder gently. "I think you're the toughest, strongest witch there is," he cooed softly into her ear and kissed her temple gently. Ginny shivered in pleasure and leaned into him sighing happily.

I let out a gasp of relief and mouthed 'thanks' to Harry. He chuckled gently and smiled, shrugging as he wrapped an arm around her.

Ginny glared at me, that basically told me that Harry had delayed my punishment.

My mother turned to Gwenog and I and I could tell she was about to say something so embarrassing, I could die.

"So…when are you two going to tie the knot? And when are you going to be giving me some children Charles?"

Oh Merlin. Help me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said it's basically going to be a couple of one-shots of the future from here on out, since their together and everything. I hope you like it! It's still in Charlie's POV. I couldn't find Charlie's middle name so don't yell at me if I get it wrong! But I figured, Molly and Arthur would include a family name like with the others, so I gave him the middle name Septimus. He is said to be Charlie's grandfather. Unknown which side. Which is why Charlie's middle name is said to be Septimus.**

**Anyways, here's the update! R & R please!**

**I do not own Harry Potter Universe, JKR does. I only own the plot and any OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 8 of Love, Harpies, and Dragons

Ugh.

If I have to listen to my mother ask which color for the napkins again.

I may just go resurrect Voldemort to take me out.

No lie.

I'm currently banging my forehead onto the beloved dining table in my childhood home, The Burrow, while the love of my life snickers behind her hand. She looks simply devious….and incredibly sexy.

Wait.

Charlie.

You're losing your train of thought.

Do not let your hot, magnificent, gorgeous, curvaceous, sexy, bodacious…where was I?

Oh shoot!

She's laughing. Full on snorting, guffawing, unattractively laughing, and clutching her stomach.

I think she noticed that my eyes darkened…or something. She said that when I was in the 'snoggin' mood' my eyes would get a darker kind of blue. And oh wait…I'm drooling.

Oops, that's why she's laughing…I'm drooling…while looking at her.

Merlin, could I get any more embarrassing?

"Charlie, dear, if you are finished ogling your fiancé, which color napkin should be set out at the reception, cream or off-white?" Molly Weasley asked raising two of the (to me) same colored napkins in the air for the thousandth time.

"Err…that one," I said noncommittally pointing to the one on my right.  
"Really? Off-white?" Molly said disapprovingly, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

I sigh. Merlin's soggy beard. Why couldn't she just choose for me!

"Gwen is better at this mum, you should probably ask her," I said with a shrug and smirk at my fiancé who is now glaring at me.

I swear…she could put the famous Weasley temper to shame some times.

Don't tell my sister that. Or my mother. Or my fiancé. On second thought keep that to yourselves.

"Molly, I really think that the cream one would be better. Charlie is just a wee bit lost without his dragons around," she teased, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

Oh she would pay for that one later.

"I agree dear, the cream one is the best choice. And how many times have I told you to call me, mum. You are practically family now," Molly chastised, smiling maternally, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you..Mol…mum," Gwenog said smiling happily.

I smiled certain that it would get stuck. She was going to be mine. All mine. And my family had let her in, with an ease I had not expected in the slightest.

It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, a year since my brother died, a year since Gwen and I had proclaimed our love for each other.

Nine months since Gwenog had moved in with me in Romania.

Although, my mother does not know…nor do I want her to.

I can imagine her now. Her face red. Steam billowing out of her ears. Yelling at me, chastising me for living with my girl before marriage, for living a life of sin.

Yep.

I could see it now.

And that is why she must never know. Ever.

Or at least until their vows were finalized and were announced husband and wife once and for all. My mother might go a little bit easier on me, if that was how it ended, with me making her my wife…and not letting her remain a harlot.

Definitely the best move.

George was the only one to know currently.

And I had 'strong-armed' his brother into never telling.

I was glad I saved that extremely embarrassing event that I had witnessed for a rainy day.

"Charlie? Babe?" Gwenog said snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at her, the famous Weasley blush creeping up my cheeks, radiating an unsettling embarrassing heat.

"Yea?" I breathed, shyly.

"You zoned out…it's time for me to head home. I was wondering if you would escort me?" She said, looking into my eyes and winking coyly smirking all the while.

"Of course, love," I stammered, standing up quickly, my chair knocking over. My blush deepened.

"I swear, I have never seen you so eager to leave, Charles Septimus Weasley. You'd think that you'd actually enjoy planning the day you took Gwen here as your wife," Molly scolded me walking away with a raised eyebrow.

I groaned.

Great now I feel guilty.

Gwen laughed at my expression, and leaned up, her hot breath fanning my ear, her lips brushing my ear, she whispered breathily, "no need to feel guilty, love. This whole planning thing with our mothers is driving me up a wall too. It's making me think we should just elope." She left a lingering kiss on my jaw as she passed, and looked into my eyes, raising an eyebrow, smiling, her eyes twinkling mischievously. But I could tell she was also being moderately serious.

The tease.

I gulped.

I was considering it myself. Had been from the moment I proposed. I just wanted to throw her over my shoulder and visit Minister Shacklebolt, get this thing done.

That seemed a bit barbaric for her tastes though, sadly.

And in addition, I wanted to get her home and snog her senseless.

"We're leaving now," I said roughly, and grabbed her hand pulling her outside past the apparition point. I apparated to our home. She gasped her eyes wide, and then an expression of ferocity on her face.

I pushed it away and wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to hers passionately. I sucked her bottom lip between mine, coaxing her into kissing me back.

It worked as her arms wrapped around my neck. Her fingers moved deftly into my hair, she pulled my long red hair out of its pony (wow…that sounded incredibly girly….great…now I sound like less of a man for putting my hair into a pony-tail…yep doesn't sound anymore manly.) It fell like a rippling waterfall of fire around our faces.

Yep, I couldn't wait until I could snog her senseless, and know that we were for forever.

That would definitely be the best day of my life. Especially since I wasn't sure I'm going to live till then, knowing that she is going to hex me into oblivion for ordering her around like I did, and apparating without warning, then basically attacking her the moment we got back.

Merlin, help me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so here is the last chapter of Love, Harpies, and Dragons! Finally, right? Thanks for all you readers who followed this story, and stuck with it even though it took forever to finish it. And I hope I see you in the future, reading my other stories! **

**R & R Please!**

**I do not own Harry Potter universe, however I do own any oc's and the plot.**

* * *

Epilogue (3rd Person POV)

"MERLIN'S SAGGY PANTS! I HATE YOU CHARLIE WEASLEY!" Gwenog screamed to the world, it echoing through the walls of their two-story building.

Downstairs Harry Potter sat with his wife, holding her hand, as she rubbed her swollen belly, animatedly chatting with her sister-in-law, Hermione.

He looked shaken, pale as a sheet. If Gwenog was this bad and screaming during her fourth pregnancy, Ginny was going to be undoubtedly worse.

Suddenly cries echoed out through the house, a newborn baby's wail.

All heads pop up, and turn towards the stairs, awaiting a figure to come and inform them of the newest member of the Weasley family.

Charlie Weasley bounded down the stairs, a huge silly grin on his face. "IT'S A GIRL!" He proclaimed happily. His six year old son, Charles Septimus Weasley Junior, bounded towards him jumping up into his waiting arms.

"I have another sister, daddy?" He asked smiling, his deep blue eyes looking into his father, who simply nodded as he cried tears of joy.

"You're surrounded by women, Charlie," Bill Weasley chuckled as he stood to greet his brother, his very pregnant wife remaining seated looking on with a smile.

"And you aren't? At least I have Chaz." Charlie teased setting his son down to hug his older brother after ruffling his son's short auburn hair.

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice shouted as she squeezed through the legs of her aunts and uncles to her father; her brown hair bouncing in their pigtails as she approached.

"Gwenie!" He said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "You have another sister!" He told his second eldest child, Gwendolyn Nymphadora Weasley, smiling as he looked into her twinkling blue eyes.

His mother, Molly Weasley, walked into the room carrying another little girl, sucking her thumb, her brown eyes wide, and her fiery red hair in a short braid down her back.

"And there's Daddy's future dragon tamer, Lottie!" Charlie smiled taking his other daughter into his other arm and holding them both up. Charlotte Sophia Weasley took her thumb out of her mouth and gave her daddy a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, thank you Lottie!" He said smiling.

"Are you going to stand around looking like a grinning idiot or are you going to tell us her name?" George laughed, his hand resting on his own pregnant wife's shoulder.

"Her name is Harlie Grace Weasley," he said proudly, "and I think it's high time she's met her siblings."

He motioned his head for Chaz to follow as he and his children climbed up the steps to the bedroom where his wife of six years, nearly seven, awaited, holding his newborn child.

"I swear Mr. Weasley this is the last one," Gwenog teased as her husband and kids entered. Gwendolyn and Chaz ran to their mother's bed side and sat on the bed looking curiously down at the little pink bundle in her arms.

"Kids be careful, Mommy, and little Harlie are sure to be tired," he warned sternly as he walked towards them, Lottie still in his arms. He set Lottie down next to Chaz and stood behind them looking down at his family.

"We've got a whole team of chasers now," Gwenog said as she looked up at her husband smiling an exhausted smile, her brown hair stuck to her forehead, but her brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I don't think so, Lottie's a regular dragon tamer and Chaz has the eye of a seeker, no chance we've got a whole team of chasers now," he replied, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, with a tuft of the same red hair his family was known for. He leaned in and caressed the little girl's cheek with his index finger.

"She's beautiful, just like her siblings and her mother," he whispered softly to himself.

"Dad! I'm not bootiful, girls are bootiful!" Chaz scolded angrily, huffing as his arms crossed his chest.

Charlie chuckled. "You're handsome dear, just like your daddy," Gwen replied messing her sons hair up and then reaching up and scratching her husband's goatie. "I think it's high-time you let Mommy get some sleep though," she said softly.

Charlie took the pink bundle from her arms and kissed her forehead. He reached down and took Lottie's little hand, as they all trekked downstairs to introduce little Harlie Grace to the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan.

Once there he handed his daughter off to his mother, as she circled the room, little Harlie remained as calm as ever. Charlie closed his eyes and thanked whomever was upstairs for Love, Harpies, and Dragons.

* * *

**The story is done! Complete! I've been basically going down the line of the Weasley family tree, using the canon couples. So the next story I write will be a Percy/Audrey story! Which will be posted in the next couple of days and called Hard To Love.**

**I hope I see you readers there! And please, even though this story has just finished, I can't make my stories in the future any better if I don't get any feedback!**

**Thanks**

**ReadinAndWritinIsLife**


End file.
